


black fox

by Itz_pastel_fox



Series: black fox [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Faked Suicide, Good Friend Peter Parker, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Suicide Notes, Supportive Avengers, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_pastel_fox/pseuds/Itz_pastel_fox
Summary: Melanie Ayala is a 16-year-old girl in Queens from a young age, she was always obsessed with superheroes. her dad had left her 12 years ago, she grew up in a wealthy neighborhood. her mom is an addict since her dad left her and her mom, her mom would blame her for anything and would leave the apartment for hours without food or anything. after Melanie experienced a traumatic event she made herself a superhero, she just switched schools to mid town high. one day she meets spider-man while patrolling, who knows what will happen?
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: black fox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801276
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Melanie Ayala is a 16-year-old girl in Queens from a young age, she was always obsessed with superheroes. her dad had left her 12 years ago, she grew up in a wealthy neighborhood. her mom is an addict since her dad left her and her mom, her mom would blame her for anything and would leave the apartment for hours without food or anything. 

they also moved in a less fancy neighborhood, because her mom couldn't afford their house on her own. Melanie tried her best to stay happy but sometimes she couldn't and would break down. she wanted to do something that would make her and other people feel better. 2 years ago she started training more and started developing a suit. that's also when she started seeing this weird connection when she became 13 she started noticing weird things. one day she was at a friend's house, she was next to the fireplace. it was mid-winter so it was pretty cold at the time. when she reached near the fire something strange happened, she could move the fire. at first, she freaked out but when she came back home she wondered: "what could I do with this?" she later tried experimenting with it. she had a best friend Glen Fenton they were friends since they were 4. one day they went to a local shop and it got robbed! a masked man started to shout at the man behind the counter to give him money but at that moment, Glen started talking I wish I was able to do something because the man pointed a gun at her. I got scared and screeched, the man got nervous and pulled the trigger. my head turned to see Glen on the floor unconscious, he had shot her in her chest! the robber ran away leaving my friend in a bloody puddle. I felt scared and worried about Glen, the man behind the counter called 911 and they arrived 40 minutes after. I later found out she died of blood loss. I felt tremendous guilt on me if I had done something maybe she would still be alive. that is when I wanted to do something, something that would prevent people from such an experience. I started training more I started online lessons on how to defend my self and others, and I went to the workshop we have at school more often. of course, my mom didn't care she didn't even seem to notice I wasn't as much at home as usual. I did small jobs to earn a little money to buy the materials for my suit, I also took a little inspiration from real heroes. I made my own AI, it took me about a year and a lot of coding tutorials. I named my AI "G.L.E.N" and I made my suit fox themed because that was Glen's favorite animal. I made a bunch of sketches and after a while it became real. 

I woke up late for school when I saw it was already 7:38 AM I hurried put my clothes on and put some random snack in my backpack. as I ran to school I saw Ned and Peter talk to each other, I recently moved to midtown highschool. for now, I'm just that quiet kid in the background I didn't try to make any friends yet but I think I'll do just fine on my own. 

at recess, Peter asked me to sit with him MJ and Ned. to be honest It was pretty nice talking to people about the same interests. "so you're new here?" Ned said "oh yeah I'm new my name is Melanie Ayala I got here a few days ago" "well I am Peter he is Ned and her name is MJ" we talked a little and stuff, Peter is kind of cute though but it's a little weird to like someone you just met. 

  


after school, I went to the workshop to work on a part of my suit, I was working on the web-shooter inspired sparkle-shooter. I didn't know how to name it so I just called it that, when I was at the workshop I saw peter and MJ with her sketchbook. "what are you doing?" "drawing people, look this is you" she showed me a drawing of me blushing. "MJ seriously?" "I'm just messing with you" I annoyingly continued working on my sparkle-shooters, peter was passing by looking at something similar to his web-shooters. "oh cool what are you working on?" he said "oh I got inspired by our friendly neighborhood spider-man's web-shooters" Peter excitedly smiled "oh h-haha yep they're pretty cool". 

  


later that day she came home to find her mom drunk on the couch, she ignored it and made her and her mom sandwiches. "if you're hungry I left a sandwich on the counter" "..." no reply, as usual. she got in her room and done her homework in no time. after she shoved her homework out of the way she opened a storage bin filled with all her tech and of course her suit. she took the sparkle-shooters out of her backpack and attached them to the suit, after that she practiced her powers. not only can she just bend fire, she now can do much more complicated and greater things. she can turn it into a whip, absorb the fire, withstand high temperature, melt things with a touch, and who knows what else! she also can not only manipulate fire but she also now can create fire, the only thing she needs is a strong light source or just a sparkle, and that's why she developed sparkle-shooters. 

  


she looked in her untidy bin looking for her earpiece, "hey Glen you there?" a digital woman like voice started speaking in her ear " _I'm_ _always_ _here,_ _how_ _may_ _I help_ _you_ _"_ " could you scan the neighborhood for any criminal activities ?" " _sure_ _thing_ " ... " _there is no criminal activity around_ ". 

she looked at her window watching the sunset, it was 10:22 PM "I think I'll just work on the suit until it's dark." 

  


after she was done she put the suit on and jumped out of her window and she launched herself in the air. "hmm flying is a bit faster than running, I can get used to this" she flew next to the high buildings when she got a notification from GLEN, " _robbery in the jewelry store on your left_ " "thanks GLEN now it is go time". "that necklace looks nice on you" one of the masked men fired a gun at her, she could feel the heat. she dodged the bullet and could feel the fire, "my turn" the sparkles turned on and she made her self a hot whip. she took the men down and dodged every bullet, she melted the weapons to each other "I don't think you want to try firing that thing at me anymore". it was then that she saw the famous web-slinger on the roof next to her, "good work, you don't have to call the police I already did" "oh thanks" he looked at her sparkle-shooters "what are those?" "oh, these? these are my sparkle shooters. I got inspired by the design of your web-shooters" 

  


_wait is she, Melanie?_

  


"so you can create fire?" "yep kind of it started as a kind of manipulating the heat, but I can create it too now" "oh I understand now that's why you got sparkles, so what do I call you?" I quickly thought of something "black fox" "hmm black fox pretty cool, want to patrol together?" "sure". he ran off the roof and swung across the tall buildings. I jumped off the roof and flew next to him, "WAIT YOU CAN FLY?!" "yep" "THAT'S SO COOL" "you remind me of someone". 

  


_please don't say Peter, please don't say Peter_

  
"his name is Peter" _oh shit I hope she doesn't find out_

"you know you sound pretty similar to him" _I NEED TO GET OFF THIS ROOF_ "you know it's getting pretty late and everything I'm heading home". 

  


that was enough time for me to put a tracker on him, you know I cannot only just do things with fire, but I make my tech too. I'm pretty sure he's peter, I even compared his and spider-man's voice and they're completely similar. so if he swings to peter's then in know for sure. I flew back home and looked at the location of the tracker, I was tired but my curiosity was stronger. I connected to the system of the suit, and there I was hacking spider-man's suit this is the most exciting thing I've ever done, I read something "Stark Industries" that was the moment I knew I fucked up. okay, just breathe BREATHE okay I read S-Stark Industries. I JUST READ STARK INDUSTRIES, okay I'm just going to do something so it can't get my information. and done okay hmm there's a ton of protocols in this suit, "training wheels protocol?" let's make some improvements and now his webs tasers him every time he touches it for 24 hours. okay done now, the tracker will dissolve itself. 

  


the next day I woke up with a good feeling "GLEN what time is it?" " _it is 7:05 AM"_ I woke up at the right time, oh I still didn't look at the address he went to. yep peter's place, well I found out, time for some food I'm starving. 

I ate some crackers and took my backpack with me, there were barely any people on the streets so I used my powers to go a little faster. 

when I got to school I saw MJ "hi" "sup loser" "meet me at the back of the school in recess" "sure why not that's not suspicious or anything" "just come it's worth it". 

  


so at recess, I walked to the back of the school and I saw MJ leaning against the wall. "what did I walk here for?" "Okay, so I maybe made some tech and an AI and found out who spider-man is?" "YOU WHAT?" "I think I found out who spider-man is" "is it peter?" she said. I wasn't that shocked I mean she's pretty smart, "yep" "wow I mean I was going to ask him someday but uhm" "what do you think we should do?" "I think I know". 

after school MJ and I went to peter's to finish our homework. 

"hey peter what is your opinion on spider-man?" MJ said, "I think he's a cool guy who does what he needs to do". I looked peter in the eye and said "you know I heard he's the same age as us and he's on the same school" "oh you know you shouldn't believe everything that people say heh". Peter nervously smiled MJ continued "Peter are you hiding something?", "NO WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?". Peter started freaking out so I said "calm down we're just messing with you", "thank god" "but we know you're spider-man". “WAAAAA- 


	2. a loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my English is not the best so if you find something in this stuff you can let me know, and this is unrealistic so keep that in mind.
> 
> trigger warning - suicide

“WAAAAAAT?” he remained shocked 'you don't have to lie about it I have proof' 'did you guys tell anybody else?' he said. I smiled 'no I only told MJ', 'she didn't tell me I found out myself' yeah sure. 'who else knows?' I wondered 'Ned aunt may, shield, happy, the Avengers, and you', 

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO SECRET IDENTITY ANYMORE... 

should I tell them I know she's the black fox? 

I'll talk to her later I don't want to expose her secret identity in front of MJ 

'guys you need to keep it secret, I don't want the whole world to find out I am spider-man. I know you probably have a lot of questions but we'll talk about that later. for now, we will just pretend it's like normal' 'sure' we both said. we continued doing our homework, as I was closing my books Peter looked at me and said 'how did you do that so fast?' 'oh, it's pretty easy to do it just... ' I was blushing while I was explaining the questions to him. MJ was looking at me like a proud mom, I kept explaining while MJ was drawing me again. 

later that day I was walking around the neighborhood when I heard Peter fall, I went looking for him and found him in a narrow alley. the taser webs were activated I forgot, 'hey I can help' I was so awkward 'do you know what you're doing?' 'of course, I did it before' that wasn't supposed to come out. 'You did what?' 'nothing' but internally I was screaming, I connected to his suit with my laptop and it was done in a blink of an eye. 

'you know what you are doing' I slightly blushed 'it's nothing, you should get going' I said. He looked at me and then swung away, I came home and my mom wasn't home. it was quite odd normally she'd come home around 4, but she's not here yet Melanie assumed she was fine, 

she just made herself some spaghetti and when she headed to her room someone was calling her. 

she took her phone 'hi who is this?' 'it's peter you want to talk?' I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about 'sure' 'are you the black fox?' I froze. 

'yes' well now we both know our secret identities, 'you didn't tell anyone did you?' 'of course I didn't'. 

should I tell Mr. Stark about her? will she be okay with it? 

'are you ok with me revealing your identity to Mr. Stark?' 

'OF COURSE, I mean he is Iron man' 

'so you're okay with it? 

'yes' 

'okay then I'll let him know' 

later that night 

'GLEN?' 'yes?' 

'notify me on any criminal activities' 

'spider-man is seen fighting a group of armed men in *********' 

'he needs my help' 

'GLEN show me how to get there' 

she put on her suit and jumped out of the window, she was flying above the buildings when she felt the presence of high temperature. 

she landed on the roof of a big empty warehouse, everything was on fire. 

she absorbed all of the big fires and felt strong, she moved on and ran down the stairs to find a hurt spider-man lying on the ground. she picked him up 'can you stand?' 'Yeah I think so' 'don't think so' 'they escaped though' his eyes narrowed. 'we need to stop them' he got up 'no we have to check if you're hurt.' 'alright, we can go to my place we have a first aid kit.' 'okay let's go. 'AHHH!!!' I looked back peter couldn't swing, 'guess I'll have to carry you' I laughed, I picked him up with one arm and used the other one to stabilize while flying. we arrived at his house and called and explained everything to May, 

'make sure he gets enough rest' she said with her caring voice 

'of course, may thank you' 

'you're welcome just call whenever peter is in trouble' 

*beep* 

she took an icepack from the freezer like may has said and given it to peter. 'you good?' I was a little worried but I didn't have to, after all, peter has an enhanced healing factor. 'yep it will be over in a few hours' he said 'what happened there?' 'so there was this tall slim woman, and she had this group of maybe 8 armed masked men. so I was following them to see where they were heading but apparently, the woman saw me coming since I started following them. I followed them and they stopped in an abandoned warehouse the floor was wet, then suddenly they started shooting at me. I tried to dodge the bullet's and when I got in front of the tall woman, she grabbed me by my neck and threw me through one of the concrete walls and I had hit a metal bar. she had superstrength and enhanced hearing, I don't know what else she can do. 

after that, the woman set the warehouse on fire, the floor was wet because it was soaked in gasoline. after that it became blurry and they left' 'well we can't do anything about it when we don't know where they are, you should get some rest and we'll talk about it later'. after that, I fell asleep on the couch. but I woke up a couple of hours after, I walked home and found a note on the table. 

'Dear Melanie, 

I know you don’t care much about me, but I love you. 

just remember that don't worry I'm somewhere else now, 

I wasn't good enough for you, you deserve better. 

I hope you will find your way and live a happy life, 

I just couldn't handle it so I jumped. 

please continue your life and maybe forget about me, 

you were the best thing in my life.' 

mom 

I started sobbing, crying and crying, and never wanting to stop. 

she felt the same feelings as when Glen died, an overwhelming rain came pouring all over her. It was so intense she didn't know how to explain it, she stayed awake for the rest of the night thinking about all of the things she could've done to prevent her from suffering for so long. she was addicted because she was trying to slow it down, but it only came crashing harder. 

next morning 

Peter woke up seeing an empty couch, all of his wounds healed overnight 

he assumed she went home. 

I woke up with dried tears all over my face, I felt like a moldy banana. 'I'm such a mess, Glen?' 'yes what can I help you with?' 'just... nothing' I feel like everything I felt yesterday has died. the feeling of grief and loss is now replaced with guilt and self-hate, she doesn't feel fine anymore. 

she put on a big black hoodie and her headphones, she took her backpack and ran to school hoping to be early and not be seen. 

the day went by and she avoided seeing MJ Peter and Ned. 

when school was over she returned to the apartment and saw black widow in the living room, 'you must me Melanie! hi, I'm Natasha' I was so shocked. 'yes I am Melanie but, why did you come here?' I said, 'Peter told us about you and we would like to meet you.' the avengers want to meet me? 'oh, wow uhm can I change first?' 'sure' I walked in my room realizing what just happened, I just talked to the black widow. 

*INTERNALLY SCREAMING* 

I quickly put on my favorite outfit and put my suit in my backpack, I walked out of my room she looked at me and said 'let's get in the car'. 

as we drove to the compound I could see the big letter A, I got out of the car and followed Natasha. in front of the elevator was Peter 'hi' 'hi, let's go they're waiting for you' the Avengers were waiting for me?! it felt like I was dreaming, I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't. as the doors opened I saw a few Avengers sitting in the lounge area, we walked over to them on the couch sat Captain America and the falcon. 'you must be Melanie!' I think I looked pretty neutral but on the inside, I was freaking out. 'yes that's my name' don't mess this up, 'I assume I don't need to introduce myself' I AM TALKING TO TONY STARK SJBSSGDJXFSG. a tall blonde man showed up 'my name is Steve Rogers' CAPTAIN AMERICA IS TALKING TO ME. 'you must be the black fox' I forgot I gave myself a name 'you can call me Melanie' I excitedly said. 

meanwhile Tony was playing a video of me fighting a few men in a Jewelry store, "my turn" I watched as my idols watched the video, they seemed impressed. 'nice move' Natasha walked in the room when nobody noticed, 'thanks I learned some of yours' she joined the other Avengers and the video ended. the falcon also looked at me 'so you can create fire?', kind of it started with shaping it. a while later I could create it with a sparkle or a powerful light source, I'm more powerful during the day 'can you show us?' steve said. 'sure' I put my hand up and the light drew towards my hand, the lamps blinked for a moment and I pulled my hand down again. I opened my hand and a small fire floated in the palm of my hand. Peter looked fascinated at the fire, Friday started speaking 'sir, a fire has been detected in this room'. 'Friday do not sound the fire alarm' I formed a fist and made the fire disappear. 'you have an AI?' why would I be surprised, 'yep Friday kinda runs the place' 'I have my own AI too'. he looked at peter 'kid you didn't tell me she's also a genius' I slightly blushed. 'if you want to stay we have a room ready for you' 'sure' maybe I could stay here? I'm not going to be able to pay rent. 

I walked down the hall until I got to the elevator, 'Friday can you show me the way to my room?' 'of course' arrows appeared, pointing the way to her room. 'thank you Friday' 'you're welcome' I walked in my room the lights turned on, it looked so expensive but it makes sense. there was a big bed with many pillows and with everything was themed with warm colors. I plopped down on the large luxurious bed, it felt like I was lying on a big cloud. then I saw more doors, this place was bigger than our apartment! I opened the door that revealed the bathroom. I opened a drawer in the cupboard under the sink, it was full of expensive cosmetics skin care products and a bunch of different stuff. I walked back and opened the other door, I saw something that looked like a GIANT closet. the "closet" was filled with many different brands I didn't even know existed. I turned my head and saw all of the shoes there were to choose from. from stiletto heels to slippers it looked like every shoe the world has ever made was put in this room. I tried some clothes and shoes and I chose a pair of black over-the-knee boots, with a high waisted denim skirt and a tucked-in blouse. I played a little with the make-up but I'll just do a tiny little bit. 

'Friday?' 'yes miss Ayala' I laughed 'could you just call me Melanie?' 'of course, I can do that'. 'okay uhm... do you know where Peter is?' 'Mr. parker is currently on patrol' he already left without me! I put my suit on, opened the window and I went searching for that little bug. 

I landed on a bridge, I started thinking about what happened recently. I looked down at the cold flowing water, then I looked up at the sky. thinking what it would be like to be up there, 'I am sorry mom'. she could be alive right now if I just did more. but she isn't and it's your fault, god I hate you. I lit a small fire, I started crying. the color of the fire changed with my emotion, the fire turned blue. I had this too when I was really mad, then the fire got redder and bigger. this fire was hollow cold and still powerful, but it was more efficient to shape it into a weapon rather than throwing it. I made a fist, and the fire turned in smoke. I dried my tears and thought about the happy things that happened recently, I met the Avengers and I even. then I thought about Peter, his smile the things he did. that also reminded me 'he must be in his apartment by now'. I launched myself in the air, I wondered how high it could go. I went up and up, I kept myself warm with the fire. then I looked around I was above the clouds and when I looked up I could see the stars, it was beautiful but I needed to get down. I realized that I went up high, I could skydive here. it was really exciting it was a little risky though so I used my powers to slow down a bit. I floated in front of his window to catch his attention, he opened the window to let me in. I stepped in his room, 'what are you doing here this late?' I smiled as I could see his face in real life again instead of pictures 'hello?' 'oh yeah, uhm I just wanted to ask something' I blushed. 'sure' I looked down and looked at him 'm-my mom, she's gone', tears started filling my eyes.' I'm sorry to hear that' he hugged me, it felt nice. 'do you think I can stay with the Avengers?' 'I'm sure they don't mind' I felt relief. I let go, 'okay I gotta go now' I wiped my tears and opened the window. 'stay safe!' I looked at him 'of course' with a smile on my face I left the apartment and flew back to the tower. 'Glen wich floor?' a screen turned on on my left arm that showed the window of my room. I entered the room and plopped n the bed, as soon as I was changed in my pajama's I got back in bed. I felt comfortable and safe, who doesn't feel safe with the Avengers in the same building. 

but the grief was still floating around in my head I knew I needed to move on but I couldn't yet, I just couldn't. 

the next day 

I woke up with a better mood than yesterday, I got up and turned my phone on. I received a message from an anonymous number 'too bad about your mother'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's cringe but this is one of the first things I have ever written.


	3. is it all just a joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "she's not dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do people actually read this?   
> again my English is bad,   
> -mention of suicide-

I stared at my phone for a little while, I replied "how do you know?".

I waited for a minute and he or she replied again, "she's not dead" I was shocked but also worried. what if she's in danger what if she's going to die for real? or if it's fake or a trap, I replied again "WHERE IS SHE". 

" she is at ***************  don't bring anyone or  she'll die  for real".  did they trick me?

if this is serious I should tell someone but I can't, I need to be careful. if this is true and she's alive, I can help her. and how did they figure out she's my mom? do they know my secret identity? I have so many questions and so little time, but I need to leave now. I put my suit on and left the tower, 'Glen show me how to get there' ' _ sure thing'.  _ I landed on the roof of an abandoned building, I haven't seen anyone yet. I sent a small drone to see what was going on, I could see what the drone saw on a screen on my left arm. it went down a couple of floors and I saw armed men in gear. I flew the drone back to me and I put it back in my pocket, I don't know if they know what my powers can do. I took the long taser out of a hidden pocket and went downstairs.

I  dropped a  smoke bomb and lit a small  fire in  the palm of  my hand.  the smoke turned to fire and I  took them all down  one by one with my long  taser . I  walked on  and entered a large empty room  with my mother strapped to a  chair ,  behind her a  tall woman .  the woman was  wearing a  shiny green dress,  the woman keeping a gun  to her  head . 'move  and she dies' I  looked at  my mom  she didn't look  injured ,  thank god.  more armed people got in  the room, I  felt like I  needed to do  something quickly .  but I  needed to be careful if they find out I  fail . I put  my taser back in  the hidden pocket  and put  my hands  behind my back. I  pressed a red button, ' hello black fox  how nice to finally meet  you ' do  they know me? ' _ you _ __ _ may _ __ _ be _ __ _ wondering _ __ _ why _ _ we went  _ _ after _ __ _ you _ __ _ and _ __ _ your _ __ _ mother _ _.  _ _ the _ __ _ reason _ __ _ why _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ past few weeks  _ _ you _ __ _ took _ _ out multiple men,  _ _ those _ __ _ were _ __ _ my _ _ men.  _ _ you _ __ _ meddle _ __ _ with _ __ _ us _ _ , we  _ _ meddle _ __ _ with _ __ _ you _ '.  then something happened , spider-man  and black  widow entered the room. Peter shot a web at  the gun  and pulled it towards him , 'I  don't think this is  supposed to be in  your hands'.  everyone started firing at  us ,  it was  so much I  could feel it. I  pulled the heat  towards me  including the bullets , I  absorbed the heat  and the bullets fell to the floor.  my eyes started to glow red  and the red  fire in  my hands  just kept growing .  everyone stared at me  and then started fighting ,  Blackwidow took them down  with ease , Peter  and I  worked together .  he webbed a ton of  guns in a  pile I  melted them together .  more people were coming ' I'll take care of  them '  she acted like  it was  just another normal day .  meanwhile , we  saw the tall woman open her  mouth .  but her  jaw got way past  it should be wich exposed rows of metal  looking like  teeth .  she took a  huge bite out of  the wall and escaped ,  she escaped again .  but the important  thing is  that mom is safe  and alive . I  untied her  and she hugged me,  she hadn't hugged me  for years . then I let go and watched as the woman escaped, we found out what her power is though. after that we returned to the tower and mom was also staying at the tower for safety.

  


_ I'll _ __ _ just _ __ _ leave _ _ her,  _ _ she _ __ _ experienced _ _ a lot  _ _ the _ _ last few  _ _ days _ _. I  _ _ can _ _ talk  _ _ to _ _ her  _ _ after _ _ a few days. _ __ I  looked at  the blue  sky and my feelings decided this was  the moment  to show  their selves . I  didn't understand ,  my mom is  alive everyone is  doing okay,  nothing is wrong. But  I'm sad and I  can't think of  anything , I  just want  to do  nothing for a  while .  it got really bad  after Glen but I  got over  it myself , I must continue  and just act like  everything is  normal . I  should be appreciative , I  am literally in  the Avengers tower . I  practiced smiling in front of  the mirror for a  while and got back  to the main room. I have school  tomorrow I  should put  my books in  my bag beforehand. 

and sometimes I wonder, where would my dad be right now? maybe he has his own family? mom never talked about him so I don't know much, he left us when I was 4 years old. so most of the memories already faded away.

  


'hey, Friday where is Peter?' 'Mr. Parker is currently not in the tower'. he probably is in the apartment, I took my phone and texted him.

  


_ me: want to watch a movie together? _

  


_ Peter: sure at my place? _

  


_ me: I'll be there at 03:00 PM _

  


_ Peter: see you later _

  


  
_a while later_

I  walked to the apartment and knocked on  the door. Peter  opened the door, 'oh h-hi uhm  come in!' I  smiled . I  entered the apartment and saw a  table with snacks  and different kinds of drinks. Peter  looked at me ' so I  didn't ask what movie  you wanted to watch ,  so I have  Starwars ?'. I  laughed and looked at his puppy  eyes , ' sure '.  it got late  and I  fell asleep on  the couch  it felt comfortable .  but I  woke up  early to get back  to the tower to get  my things for school. I put on  some less " expensive looking "  clothes and grabbed my backpack. I  walked to school  and ate breakfast while walking.  I  ran into MJ  while walking to my locker 'hi MJ'. 'sup,  so ...  you and Peter' 'MJ no  there's nothing between us '.  meanwhile , Peter  walked towards us 'hi' I  needed a moment  to look at  him I  mea \- 'Melanie  he's talking to you ' I  woke up. 'oh haha sorry' I  blushed and looked annoyingly at MJ, 'we  should head to class'  and Ned also joined us.

_ the end of the day _

_ I was packing my stuff when  _ a teacher asked me something 'would you like to join the decathlon team?' I heard about it but I never wondered what it was. 'oh sure, how do I join the team?' 'you can tell Michelle you're joining the team, she's the new captain'. MJ is in the decathlon team? 'ok thank you I'll ask her bye!' I left the classroom and searched for MJ. 

after a while, I found her in detention drawing people. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted her "turn around". she pulled out her phone and turned around, I watched as she packed her stuff and walked towards me. 'what loser' 'I needed to ask you if I could join the decathlon team' 'a sure I don't care much', 'you wanna hang out?' 'Sure I have nothing else to go'. 'we will be going to the tower' she looked at me like I was talking about trash 'you mean the Avengers tower?!' I smiled 'yep'. 'let's go!' she looked at me with disbelief.

  


**_ skip to the tower _ **

we walked towards the elevator and Friday joined us ' _ welcome Melanie wich floor may I take you? _ ' 'WHO IS THAT?' I laughed. 'that's Friday she is an AI' 'oh cool' 'you can take us to floor 41'. the elevator went up, ' _ floor 41 _ ' we walked towards my room. I plopped on the bed 'I MISSED YOU~' MJ was still very confused, 'you live here?!' 'yeah uh kind of'. 'explain to my brain'

.

.

.

**_ 10 minutes later _ **

'and that's how I got here' she looked at me '2 of my friends are superheroes, wtf'. we talked for a while and forgot about the decathlon team, 'so you like anybody?' I froze 'uhm' 'is it, Peter? I'm pretty sure it is'. 

I started to blush 'ye' 'I KNEW IT' 'don't tell him' 'oooo not so sure about that' 'MJ-' 'okay okay I won't... but I will get you 2 together'. 

we did our homework and watched a movie afterward, 'hey I heard Liz is throwing a party tomorrow she's also in the decathlon team. and I heard peter is coming too~' 'I don't know' 'that's a yes' 'NO'.

  


**_ later that day _ **

Mj persuaded me  anyway and I  am in  the decathlon team  now , I let  myself fall onto the soft  cushions of  the bed. I had  nothing on  my mind  it was blank, I  can only think about the things I  did wrong.  soon after I  snapped out of  it ,  maybe I  could practice my powers somewhere . 'Glen?' ' _ yes, Melanie? _ ' ' could you find a  nearby lake or  somewhere without  many people ?' ' _ found  _ _ one _ '.  it was 11:46 PM  so there weren't many people around . I put on  my suit and opened the big  window , I  climbed over  the window and jumped . I  fired myself higher up  and flew towards the location . I landed in the middle of a field surrounded by tall trees, I collected some firewood. I lit it on fire, I have to get enough light to use my powers. the wood started burning, the fire got bigger. I took a little of it and played with it in her hands. I started practicing and experimenting with it, I looked at the stars. it was getting late, I put down the fire and flew back to the tower. 

  


**_ at the tower _ **

the window was open, I slowly landed in my room. as soon as I walked to the dresser Friday spoke up ' _ boss wants to know where you went'. _

'tell him I went somewhere where I can't burn anything down', so he keeps track of where I am now? I don't know if it's good or bad, at least it is not a problem now. I put my suit in the closet and went to bed.

  


_ 'NOO'  _ _ the _ _ body of her  _ _ mother _ _ was  _ _ drifting _ __ _ away _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ water _ __ _ with _ _ a  _ _ silhouette _ __ _ standing on a bridge _ _. I  _ _ jumped _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ water  _ _ trying _ __ _ to _ __ _ swim _ __ _ to _ _ her but as  _ _ soon _ _ as I  _ _ got _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ water I  _ _ got _ __ _ pulled _ _ down. I  _ _ couldn't _ _ get  _ _ to _ __ _ the _ __ _ surface _ _ I  _ _ will _ __ _ drown _ _ I  _ _ can't _ __ _ use _ __ _ my _ __ _ powers _ __ _ underwater _ _ , I  _ _ sank _ __ _ to _ __ _ the _ __ _ bottom _ _ of a  _ _ lake _ __ _ unable _ __ _ to _ __ _ see _ __ _ the _ _ light. _

  


I woke up sweating, it was just a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do people write?   
> here is another pic for you, oh I cut my finger.  
> I hope you are having a good day and thank you for reading.  
> (I really don't know what I'm doing sorry)  
> :')


	4. injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is boring what are you reading.  
> out of the ocean of fics why did you choose mine?  
> thank u QwQ

**next day**

calm down It's just a dream there is nothing to worry about.

let's just go to school and do it, I picked out some clothes from the wardrobe and walked to the fridge. and made myself some food, meanwhile, steve rogers walked by. 'good morning' he said I FREAKED OUT SJXSNDNDAKDKFS 'good morning to you too' OMGGG ok calm down. I finished eating my sandwich and walked back to my room to pack my stuff for school. I left the tower and then something magical happened, 'want a ride?' NATASHA ASKED ME TO WHAAAAA- 'sure'.

I got in the car and we were almost there, 'you can drop me off from here, otherwise, you'll attract too much attention' 'fine'. I walked towards the school and she still waved back, I didn't want it to be weird so I waved back. this is officially the greatest day of my life, I walked in and approached MJ. 'hello~ guess who's got a Stark internship' I said proudly 'what how now 2 of my friends have a Stark internship, this is getting better and better'. did you tell Peter?' 'oh yep he already knows'. 'we have to go to a meeting for the decathlon team after school btw' I forgot about that. 'Hi, Melanie I heard you joined the decathlon team' 'oh h-haha yep' Peter is also in the decathlon team?!

**at the meeting**

'Hello Melanie, I am Mr. Harrington I am your guide for the decathlon team this year'. we talked about all kinds of things and after 30 minutes we had a short break. Mr. Harrington left the room to get some coffee, Peter, Ned, Mj, and I gathered and talked about random things. the rest of the people were strangers to me, 'sup Penis Parker' is that Flash? 'don't call him that' I felt like I needed to step in 'what do you want to do about it Nerd'. 'leave her alone Flash' 'Penis Parker has a girlfriend huh?' uh what. 'I said leave her alone flatfish' Mr. Harrington came back and Flash backed off. we did a few questions to see what I know, 'wow you're even better than Peter' that is Liz right? 'I'm Liz' 'Melanie' 'are you too coming to my party tonight?' 'oh yes' 'it's starting at 9 PM' 'I'll be there' I'M GOING TO A PARTY. the meeting was over and Mj and I went back to the tower.

**at the tower**

'This room is massive' 'exactly' 'what are you going to wear to the party?' I haven't thought about that. 'Oh I haven't thought about that, I'll probably wear something from the wardrobe.' I pointed at the door behind me. 'do you have something for me?' 'oh I honestly don't know, you should go take a look yourself.' she opened the door. she looked at all the clothes 'this is going to be fun' we tried different things but there was too much to choose from. most things Mj chose were for me and I tried to make Mj wear something I would like her to wear. 'come on you'll look amaaazing~'

'nope, you know dresses are not my thing' I held a purple dress up. 'hey Mel what 'bout this?' she was holding a jumpsuit with a deep V neck.

'I don't know it's a little too bold for me' 'do you still want Peter?' I could use this chance. 'ugh sure, but you'll have to wear the dress I chose for you' 'deal'. I did Mj's hair 'okay okay that's enough' she put her hair so, that it covered her right eye. someone knocked on the door, "can I come in?" it was Natasha. 'yes' she came in' 'you look good! are you going somewhere?' 'yes, we are going to a party of someone from the decathlon team'. 'well you'll need a ride' I took a small purse with me and I put my suit in it. 'let's go' we walked towards the garage and we drove to Liz's house.

**at Liz's house**

we stepped out of the car 'text me if you want to go back to the tower and have fun!' we walked towards the house. 'did- what? was that black widow?' 'Yeah she's nice' 'you have a lot to explain' OMG I forgot she doesn't know I'm the Black fox. we entered the house and we saw Peter and Ned standing next to each other, 'Hi Peter!' I hope that he likes the outfit. 'wow I-I mean you look nice' 'thanks' Mj pulled Ned 'Ned and I are going to get something to drink' 'wha- oh yeah we are going to get something to drink'. SHE LEFT ME?! we walked through the house and talked a bit "if I say penis you say, Parker! Penis! "Parker!" "Penis!" "Parker!". Flash is the DJ? 'Let's go outside'. we walked towards the back of the house and sat in the grass. 'is he always like that?' I asked 'kind of, just ignore him. so uhm can I ask you why you started doing this?'.

'well, a few years ago my friend Glen and I got in the middle of a robbery. and she... got shot. and after some time I got told she died' I started sobbing, Peter hugged me 'It's okay to cry'. I pulled him closer and I let go, 'so I later found out I had this power' I held a little flame in my hand.

'And I felt like this was an opportunity to use it for good, I didn't want others to go through the pain I went through. And I don't want people like Glen to end up like that'. I looked at Peter and Peter looked at me, My face and his got closer. OMG, WHAT IS HAPPENING IS HE- NOO SHOULD I KISS HIM BACK?! WAAAAHH.

**A/N: no they did not kiss**

***BOOM***

'what was that?' 'Melanie did you brought your suit?' 'yes' 'suit up'. a cloud of smoke towered above a small forest, we went there as fast as we could. 'Glen... Glen?' I didn't bring my earpiece with me, 'ugh okay, let's land over there'. we hid behind the bushes and I saw figures talking to each other, I looked at Peter 'I'm going to send a drone' I whispered.

I send the drone and I saw 4 people, 'it looks like they're selling some kind of alien stuff.' a man fired the weapon 'Peter the weapons are very powerful we should be careful' he didn't listen because he was already interfering. why is he acting so stupid? soon after I heard more shooting so I joined him. I acted as a shield and every hit only made me stronger, the man fired an alien weapon and the blast was very powerful. I absorbed the blast and used my fire against the bullets, Peter was fighting the others. I got close enough to throw the weapon away but then *stab* a sharp pain in my back appeared. I ignored the pain and my flames turned red I disarmed the man and Peter webbed him up. blood was leaking through my suit I was losing blood, Peter started to notice the blood leaking from my back. 'are you okay?' 'oh yeah I'm fine' I continued fighting but I started feeling weird. I wasn't focusing and I got stabbed in my leg, I screeched 'MEL!!!' and I passed out.

**next day**

I woke up in my room, my wounds were patched up. I could hear people talking in the hallway, I wanted to move but I felt pain in my left thigh.

I was so tired I could barely make a sound, I looked at my left and saw Peter sleeping on the chair. 'P-Peter' I tried to wake him up, 'huh? Melanie!' I tried to hug him but my back hurt. 'e-eh' it was an awkward hug, a red-haired woman peeked through the half-open door.

it was Natasha! I could see someone else too. Natasha walked towards us and I could see someone else behind her, is that Pepper Potts? she was arguing with Tony, 'had a good beauty sleep?'. I looked at the couple, 'what are they talking about?' are they talking about the fact that I got stabbed? or how I got stabbed? maybe about how I sneak out of the tower every night, or maybe they're just arguing about something else.

'it's nothing to worry about, they're always arguing' I guess it's nothing to worry about. 'and how are you feeling?' 'oh, I feel fine wait- we have school right now.' I looked at Peter. 'oh that is taken care of' Peter said, 'did they escape?' 'yes, but I couldn't leave you like that!'. he should've left me there I wasn't bleeding that much right? he could leave me and first focus on the bad guys, he shouldn't have put me above it. 'I heard Thor, Wanda and Vision are coming to the tower tomorrow, I think they'd like to meet you' THOR?! VISION?! SCARLET WITCH?! I'm so lucky.

'I'm going to do something if you want to know where to find me ask Friday' she left the room and closed the door. 'so wanna do something?' I had some me-time with Peter now, 'o-oh I guess we could watch a movie? I mean there's not much else I can do'. I'm essentially useless, 'sure!' he excitedly said. 'do you know when this is over?' I pointed at my wounds, 'I heard them say something about 2-3 days maybe? they sped it up'. 'oh that's cool' I won't be able to do patrols like this. what do I tell MJ and Ned if they ask me how I got these wounds?

I could tell her I'm the black fox, I mean she already knows I live here it is already very suspicious. I took my phone to check the time but I got distracted by the news. my name was all over the internet! pictures of spider-man carrying me. "NEW SUPERHERO???" "spidey has company!!"

I put my phone down and decided to leave social media for a while.

eventually, Peter left and I was alone again. but I had enough things to entertain myself, I found a series called "My Hero Academia" I ended up watching the first 2 seasons in one day.

**Next day**

I woke up and found a note on the nightstand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I can't stop drawing  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YxTVCg7hfl7P1jl84S9HHYxx0auPGc2U/view
> 
> thank you for reading and stay safe!


End file.
